Camp Slut
by Evil Chauvanism
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are Camp Sluts. They'll do anything for some sex. Anything, I tell you... Rated M for a reason. Adapted from SON OF POSIDON's story. Don't read if you don't like Percy and Annabeth having sex with other people. They are together though...
1. Annabeth 1

**Camp Slut**

_By Evil Chauvanism – Adapted from SON OF POSIDON's story ( That is his actual Username - I HAVEN'T SPELT IT WRONG!)_

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and The Olympian's Characters DO NOT belong to me ~(but if they did, they'd be very, very naughty ;)_

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was in the Athena Cabin at camp. It was a normal day; the majority of the guys were doing their usual camp activities. I do my usual "sessions" here; most of the guys come visit me. You could say I did the sessions for the exhilaration, or the excitement, but I did it just because I was addicted. Yes, I was addicted to sex – ever since I came to this camp.

My first time was with Luke, he talked me into doing it. I was 14 then, and he was 17, the naughty thoughts burrowed themselves in my head. After the first time, I visited him again and again, until once we were caught by another Hermes camper. He had found out about us before and wanted some of the action. As excited as I was then, I said Yes to him. That had been my first threesome.

Now I was 17, but ever since then, so many other male campers had tried to have sex with me. I've even been tied to a post and fucked – but that's another story.

"Get on your knees, slut," A male husky voice said from behind me. I felt the bulge of his trousers pressing against my denim shorts, which could barely pass as being boxers. "Do it now, whore," I did as he said.

My back was still turned to him. He remedied that by stepping in front of me. The bulge in his pants was pressed against my lips. His face was impatient and sinister. He was probably angry – but I knew not to question my clients. He was probably just blowing off some steam.

I grabbed his crotch with force, but teasingly undid the zipper. I knew I was just pissing him off more – but I liked it rough.

He was well endowed, and I was quite impressed. Judging by the look of his face, he couldn't be more than 16 years old. His 8" cock was at attention. He seemed proud of it. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare, bitch? Or are you going to get to work?"

I was turned on by his dominance. I opened my mouth and he wasted no time shoving his cock down my throat. The taste of cum was addictive, and I was immediately captivated by the taste of his pre-cum. Seeming to know my willingness, he retracted – much to my dismay.

"Beg, you fucking cum-slut. Beg for my cock. Say I'm your master,"

I got so turned on right then. It had been some time since I had last begged for cock. Of all the things in the world, being submissive was my favourite.

"Please… Master! I want to suck your cock! I want you to cum in my mouth, I want to taste your cum! Please, please, please!"

"That's right" he said, as he pulled me by the hair and roughly pounded into my mouth. His cock went straight down my throat, as I fought against my gag reflex. I could feel the ridges in his cock against the vibrations in my body. I slurped and sucked. I used my tongue to lick the underside of his cock and pleasure him even more.

Slowly but surely his strokes became more irregular and his breathing became shallow. I knew that he was nearing his climax. I desperately grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him toward me. He stopped thrusting but I desperately grabbed his cock and starting stroking it, whilst using my tongue to like the end of his cock. He was moaning like crazy now, and he was breathless.

"Ah yes! I'm cumming!" he cried out. I sucked desperately, as I felt the warm liquid filling my mouth. There was too much. I escaped my mouth and dribbled down my chin onto my 6th orange camp shirt. He still kept going and I was forced to pull away, as his cum coated my face and went all over my shirt and shorts. When he stopped, I was commanded to lick him clean. He pulled up his pants and did up his zipper. As he walked away muttering under his breath, he turned around and said one thing.

"Thanks Camp Slut."

"Send the next one in," I replied, as he looked out of the window and swiftly left the cabin.


	2. Percy 1

Camp Slut

**To those who want Percy and Annabeth – Percabeth will be making its grand appearance later in this story, don't worry! Annabeth and Percy are both sexually active with other people for some time, and that won't change!**

**Also, to the Guest who I couldn't reply to: SON OF POSIDON was his actual username! I know it's spelt Poseidon; - it's just his actual username, so he should be embarrassed!**

**I have to say, the lemon in this is pretty bland, as I was in a hurry. Enjoy!**

**AND I PROBABLY WON'T BE MAKING ANY SENSE IN THIS CHAPTER, SORRY!**

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up, thinking of my amazingly sexy girlfriend. The way her beautiful perky tits were when they were aroused, and the way she screamed my name in pure bliss when she orgasmed. How she would grab my hair as I sucked and licked on her juicy pussy, how she would look with her soft plump lips pressed around the base of my cock.

She was so beautiful, and my go to best friend, and my kinky lover. She was so perfect and absolutely gorgeous, not forgetting how fucking intelligent she was.

I felt my cock growing to a half-mast position as I thought of her wearing my camp T-shirt, and the sexy blue panties that we had bought from Victoria's secret. I hadn't seen her for the past week; I had been staying in the cabin in Montauk, whilst visiting my mom.

The only thing that had kept us alive was our "_fantasy_".

You may ask, what was this so-called fantasy?

It was the exhilaration, the thrill, of fucking someone else other than your girlfriend. Being called a man-slut, a whore, a jiggolo by others. And it was the adrenaline that you got when you imagined your girlfriend being fucked by another man, being pleasured and tendered, and getting the same treatment that you did. Being called a slut, a whore, a bitch. It could turn you on so hard, that nothing would actually matter to you. You would do anything to get this rush, even if it means doing it in front of your lover.

And that kept us closer than ever. We had a stable, mutual relationship with each other – we played by the rules.

Last night had been a bit crazy you could say. There had been a party on the beach, and I had been desperate to relieve some of my sexual tension. There were mainly teenagers, and you could see a few college students jumping around drunk – or playing pranks on the younger students.

The teens at this party couldn't be older than 15, so I looked like a god to them. I purposefully chose to walk down the beach with my surfboard, my abs in clear sight to all of the swooning teenagers.

I couldn't deny that I was _hot._

Call me cocky, but in less than 5 minutes, girls started approaching me. They persisted that I was young enough to join in. A few drinks were passed round, but I wasn't dumb. I had to know what I was doing in bed, I had to be in control – unless I was with my girl.

I had been dragged nearer to the centre of the party, with the music with added _unnecessary dub step_ and bumping beats that everyone was grinding to. This wasn't as hardcore as any of the parties at camp, but it was definitely something. In no time, some young hot girl – probably around 15 – was grinding against my semi-erect bulge. She was a pretty young thing and she definitely had experience. She was coated in make-up and was wearing a _very_ slutty corset-like top, with a skirt that barely left her hips. With every grind I could feel her wet snatch. Add no-underwear to the list. This girl definitely wanted to get shagged.

I slowly moved my hand to cup her left C-Cup breast. The moan that left her mouth was so addictive, that my dick went straight upwards. She gasped when she felt my hardness poking her ass-cheeks. Knowing she wanted more, I started to make the next move.

Making sure that no one was looking at me, I subtly undid the zipper to my shorts and grabbed my cock out. She seemed shocked that I was going to fuck her then and there, but she didn't protest. My cock was already lubed with a layer of pre-cum. She gasped as my slick 9" cock entered her pussy. I slowly pushed myself in, doing it without bringing attention to myself.

As the beat got more intense, I started my slow gyration into her. The wild partiers got more frantic and drunk, you could smell the alcohol and weed in the air.

Soon enough, we were in a pretty steady rhythm. People had noticed, but it hadn't killed the party. The girl was moaning like crazy, in her lust induced state. She turned around and tried to kiss me, but I moved my lips away and she attacked my neck. I started moaning, this was bringing on my orgasm pretty quickly. Her moans turned into gasps, and I knew she was close too.

I pulled out and came on her ass cheeks. Cum was now seeping down her leg, but she wouldn't mind. With the amount of alcohol in her system, I wouldn't be surprised if she fucked someone else straight after.

I cleaned myself up with a handkerchief I had found in my back pocket and returned to the cabin.

Gods, I couldn't wait to see Annabeth.


End file.
